


Just The Tip?

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Just The Tip Trope, M/M, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter is 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Peter Parker is a very horny teenager. Peter  Parker has the absolute hottest daddy of a boyfriend on the entire planet. Peter Parker has yet to lose his virginity because of some “morals” bullshit his boyfriend keeps talking about.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 540





	Just The Tip?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theMadStarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/gifts).



> This was inspired by a text post on tumblr you can find here! 
> 
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/post/189694466829/i-gossa-write-this-fic-right-now-immediately

Peter has tried _everything_.

He got on his knees when Tony was working, and mouthed at his dick. ( “What are you doing?” “I want your dick, please?” “Not until you’re legal.” “I can’t even suck it?!”)

He dressed in lingerie. (“What are you wearing?” “... you don’t like it?” “Well that’s hardly appropriate to go to the store in.”)

He tried plopping himself in Tony’s lap, butt naked, desperate from masturbating, begging. (“ _Please_ Mr. Stark, _please_ put your thing in me!” “The fact that you call it my “thing” only proves why I _shouldn’t_ do that.”)

Peter doesn’t get it. He knows that Tony wants him—Tony always gets hard when Peter tries to seduce him—but how does he have so much self control?! It isn’t fair, not at all.

But, Peter Benjamin Parker is nothing if not abso-fucking-lutely stubborn.

~

One day, he finally gets a reaction out of Tony. Not the one he wants, of course, but it’s _a_ reaction.

“Please daddy—please, I need you so bad!” Peter notices how Tony’s eyes darken immensely at the name. He spreads his legs, whining loudly.

Maybe he looked up a few things, sue him.

“Daddy please, please! My cute little hole needs you so bad!”

“Oh my god, baby... what are you doing to me...” Tony stalks closer, his pants tenting, mouth watering at the sight of Peter’s pink little virgin hole. He openly stares, stares not only at his hole but also at his hard and leaking cock, so impossibly cute. Pink and twitching, his little head flared and jumping under Tony’s gaze.

Peter shimmies his cute little butt, spreading his asscheeks with his hands and biting his lip as he mewls. “Please daddy! Need you so badly!”

Tony thinks for approximately 0.01 seconds before he nods, falling to his knees in front of his boy and kissing his inner thigh. “Okay baby. You be a good baby boy, take what daddy gives you, okay?”

Peter is just beyond ecstatic. He’s finally going to have Tony inside of him!!! Finally! “Yes daddy, I promise to be a good boy!”

And Tony can’t help it. He leans in and laps at his baby boy’s hole, one long, wet stripe up to his balls.

Peter loses it. No one has ever touched him before. Not sexually.

I mean, he technically almost got a hand job from the first girl he had a crush on. Almost. The plan was a dance, sneak out back, make out, and Liz wanted to get him off. Except then it turns out her dad was a bad guy and honestly, that’s kinda a mood killer.

No one has ever touched him sexually before, and he’s kinda losing his mind.

In hindsight, he probably should have taken this as a sign to hurry things along.

Because Tony was licking him—he didn’t even have a single finger inside yet!!—and he fucking shoots cum so hard it hits his own chin.

“Oh, baby...”

Peter whines, shaking his head and spreading his legs more. He’s still panting from that kind-blowing orgasm. “W-Wait! Daddy please, it’s okay, I can go again! Please-“

Tony shakes his head, a guilty look on his face. “I shouldn’t have done that. I lost control. I’m so sorry baby. I’ll go get a wash cloth, okay?” And he’s gone before Peter can complain.

Peter had thrown his head back, groaning in annoyance. He had been so close!

~

It was a couple months later when he got that close again.

He practiced a LOT. (Yes, he looked up edging, and yes, he has edged himself almost every day to help him build up stamina)

And then he cornered Tony.

Tony had been working. He had been working non-stop for like 16 hours. And he was going to get some coffee when Peter cornered him.

“Daddy please, I need you! I keep wanting to touch myself—to finger myself—but I can’t do it daddy! I want the first fingers inside me to be _your_ fingers, not mine!”

Tony, exhausted, turned on by just seeing his young teenager boyfriend and now even more so after his little speech... decision making skills offline, sir.

Tony kisses him—he’s very used to kissing Peter, as making out and groping is as far as he usually goes with Peter—but now, he knows there’s more coming after.

He pushes Peter into the wall, pulls his hips back so his ass is sticking out. He kisses Peter’s neck, making love bites along his neck as he does. “Baby, I need to get-“

Peter whines and pulls out a bottle of lube that he had apparently been keeping. “Here daddy, please, please fuck me!”

And so Tony pulls Peter’s cute little boy shorts down, groaning at the lack of underwear. “Next time, I’m gonna bite your delicious looking cheeks baby boy. Daddy’s impatient right now though.” And he lubes up his fingers and-

They moan at the exact same time.

Peter wasn’t lying. There has obviously not even been a single finger up his ass. It’s so tight, and Peter’s cute little pucker is fighting him so hard. It’s no use, of course. Peter and Tony both want this, so it’s happening. Sorry pucker, better get used to.

(Damn, Tont must be tired)

It goes really well, in Peter’s humble opinion. He’s able to take three hole fingers—holy mother of god, those thick, delicious, perfect fingers—and he’s so fucking excited for the real thing.

A bit too excited, unfortunately.

As Tony rubs his fingers over a spot inside of him—that Peter logically knew he had, but didn’t know it would actually feel this _good_ —Peter can’t help it. He whines, high pitched and needy, as he shoots his load all over the wall.

And just like last time...

“Oh my god, what did I almost just... Jesus, I keep forgetting how young you are. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up and-“

Peter sags in defeat. God dammit.

~

Peter is 16 now, and only one good thing has come out of him being so pushy: Tony eats him out a lot now.

Peter beat him with the logic of “you already did it daddy! Do it again!” And it honestly worked to shut Peter up about anal sex.

Tony will suck Peter off. He’ll eat him out. He’ll let Peter rut against his stomach or leg or crotch like a puppy in heat. But he keeps his pants on, and he never lets Peter make him finish.

For some reason, that makes him feel like less of a gross predator.

(If Peter ever heard Tony describe himself as that, Tony would be in for the scolding of a fucking life time. So Tony Keeps that to himself.)

But that just staved Peter off. It did nothing to make him want sex any less.

But today is his birthday. And he knows exactly what he wants.

“Daddy _please_?! I’m 16!”

“And? You’re still underage.” Tony takes a sip from his coffee. The more Peter pushes, the more all he wants to do is fuck him into oblivion. It’s been an entire year since he got off by someone else’s hand, and having a sexy ass, beautiful, smart, amazing, teenage boy _begging_ him to take his virginity? He’s quite literally saying no to the best wet dream he’s ever had.

“Please daddy? I’ll be so good for you! It’s my birthday daddy, please please _please_?” He gives his best puppy dog eyes, lower lip trembling.

Tony doesn’t look. If he looks, he’ll say yes. “No, Peter. Not until your next birthday.”

Peter pouts, crossing his arms over his chest. And then he smirks, devious and evil. He goes over to Tony, taking his coffee away and wrapping his arms around Tony in a tight hug. “What about just the tip, daddy? That doesn’t count!”

Tony wishes he was drunk right now. Being drunk would be an excuse as to why he’s so easily persuaded.

When Tony takes Peter to the bedroom, he’s surprised to find he’s already stretched and lubed up. “You knew i would cave? How?”

Peter blushes and spreads his legs wide apart, pulling at Tony’s belt. “I didn’t. I was just hoping. Please daddy, you don’t have to fuck me! Just the tip, pretty please?”

Tony can’t even pretend he put up a fight on this one.

He pulled his cock out, pressed it against Peter’s hole. He moans as he feels Peter clench, trying to keep him out. “Just the tip...” He forces his head inside, moaning at the delicious tightness he finds. “Fuck...”

Peter mewls, clenching around Tony and whining like a little whore. “Daddy! Oh my god, you’re so big daddy!”

Tony can only laughs, kissing all over Peter’s face. “Baby, that’s barley any of it. You’re so cute.”

Peter gasps and wiggles his hips, reaching down to stroke his cock. “You should put the rest in me daddy! Show me how big you really are!”

Tony starts to stroke his own dick, keeping his head nice and snug inside Peter’s hole. “Just the tip, baby. Come on, cum for daddy.” He starts to move his head in and out just a bit, playing with Peter. He likes to keep Peter stretched around the widest part of his head, because Peter loses it. He mewls and cries so pretty and he begs for more. It’s so hot.

“Daddy, I want your cum inside of me. Pretty please? For my birthday?” He strokes his own little cock as fast as he can, gasping and whining more and more. It feels so good!

Tony hums, thinking about it for a minute. “It’ll be a real pain to clean up, sweetheart.” He pulls his head out with a pop, licking his lips as Peter’s hole clenches desperately around nothing. He pops his head back in, smiling as Peter’s back arcs so pretty.

Peter nods, whimpering and looking at Tony with tear filled eyes. “Please daddy! Want your cum so bad, please gimme your cum! Please cum in my cute little virgin hole, please please- oh my god!”

Tony grunts as he strokes himself, his fist hitting Peter’s ass with how rough he’s fisting his own dick.

Peter decides, that 1) he might like punishments and spanking, he’ll have to look into that some more and 2) cum feels so fucking weird inside of him. It’s so warm, and it’s slimy and a little gross but it’s so fucking perfect and he spills his own cum all over his stomach and chest.

Tony pulls out with a pop, leaning back and spreading Peter’s asscheeks. He watches as his hole tries—and fails—to close, but Tony is holding it open with his thumbs. He watches his own cum slowly start to spill out, licking his lips. “Why did I want to wait again?”

Peter giggles, making grabby hands. “Kiss me, daddy!”


End file.
